


Worn

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>super short one shot, Roan Lavellan is worn through after escaping Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn

Roan shivered violently as many hands worked quickly to remove her snow soaked clothing. Closing her eyes she fought the pain that seemed to radiate from every inch of her as the nearby fire warmed her frozen skin.

As each piece of clothing was removed, warm hands moved across bare skin, assessing the damage. Cuts and fractures were verbally assessed by Cassandra and Solas’ hushed voices as Josephine documented each item of clothing removed, assessing its damage to an unseen scribe.

Roan’s voice cracked through clenched teeth as Dorian worked quickly to apply salves and bandages with care, setting crushed bone with firm braces, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

Large calloused hands pulled her close, wrapping her in woolen blankets as she felt tears well in her eyes born of pain and exhaustion. 

As sleep took her Cullen moved close, speaking softly in her ear, his words reassuring her that she would be alright and would heal, as his hands held hers tight.


End file.
